El error de Darth Vader, aun siendo Anakin Skywalker
by Menchy3
Summary: Cuando aún era Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader engaño a Padme con María Faster, laprimera jedai chica de solo 17 años quien, sin que Vader se llegara a enterar, quedo embarazada del. Han pasado ya los años y la joven Anabel Skywalker acaba de enterarse de que tiene un hermano mayor, Luke n ayuda de su madre la joven intentara llegar hasta su hermano Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:Empieza la historia:La aparición de Kenobi I parte.

Una joven Anabel arreglaba la moto de un hombre que había conocidó el día de ayer, solo sabía que se llamaban Ben Kenobi pero… en fin, necesitaba el dinero.

Conecto el último cable y cerrando la parte trasera de la moto sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Vaya, ha quedado bien-alago una voz.

Anabel se giro y sonrió al señor Kenobi un poco nerviosa pues la mirada que este le dirigía no le tranquilizaba ni le gustaba para nada.

-Gracias.-respondió girando de nuevo para ver la moto de nueva cuenta mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella.

-Tiene usted un trasto muy viejo,señor Kenobi.-se gira verle.

Kenobi sonríe a la chica.

-Pero siempre me funciona cuando la necesito.-responde antes de sacar el dinero que estaba en una bolsa y dárselo a la joven-Toma,gracias por tu ayuda.

La joven asiente cogiendo la bolsa de dinero dejando de estar nerviosa.

-No es nada pero...-el hombre la mira de nuevo-...señor Kenobi usted tiene donde dormir?-pregunta preocupada.

-No pero no te preocupes seguro que encuentro algún sitio para pasar la noche.-responde sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

-Por favor-el hombre le mira extrañado- quédese esta noche en mi casa señor Kenobi.-ofreció y pidió.

-No quiero molestar.

-No molestaría en absoluto.-mira al hombre-por favor.-pide.

Este sonriendo niega con la cabeza antes de decir.

-Está bien-la chica sonríe-por donde vamos?-pregunta.

-Sígame.-responde simplemente la chica empezando a andar.-tranquilo aquí nadie robara su moto.-añade por si acaso.

Kenobi simplemente sigue a la chica sin ninguno decir nada por el lugar que era el bosque Teripo, o lo era, de Irisima.

Al llegar frente a una vieja casa de árbol Anabel agarra una liana y se la ata a la cintura pasándole otra a Kenobi quien imita a la joven.

-Vamos-pide ordenando Anabel y a una velocidad increíble la liana sube hasta llegar a la altura de la casa del árbol.

Anabel da un salto y al mismo tiempo se quita la liana cayendo perfectamente en el balcón.

-Vamos.-dije dudando el hombre y entonces le pasa lo mismo que a la joven.

Al estar arriba Anabel se va hacia atrás permitiéndole saltar al balcón y soltarse de la liana al mismo tiempo cayendo bien.

-Entremos.-dice Ana abriendo la puerta y Kenobi entra atrás de ella.

-¡Madre ya he llegado y traigo a un amigo!-grita cerrando la puerta después de que Kenobi entrara y mirara el recibidor del lugar.

Se oyen unos pasos y una mujer de nombre María aparece por la puerta.

-¡Anabel Shim Skywalker cuantas veces te tengo dicho que estés en casa antes de las diez, que quieres que te capturen los cazadores?!-grita la mujer mirando furiosa a la chica.

La chica sonríe con nerviosismo de nuevo y se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Lo sé y lo siento madre-mira de reojo a Kenobi quien veía a la mujer con una mirada de felicidad-pero es que estaba trabajando y se me hizo tarde, además invite a un amigo a quedarse porque no tiene donde estar esta noche.-pide y se disculpa al mismo tiempo mirando a su madre.

Esta levanta una ceja intrigada y también extrañada y aun, enfadada.

Se gira y su sorpresa es mayor que su enfado al reconocer al hombre.

-Madre?-pregunta Anabel mirando a la susodicha quien al oír a su hija vuelve en sí.

-Vale se puede quedar.-responde sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Ve a por la cena anda.-añade mirando a su hija, quien asiente yendo a la cocina a por la cena para los tres, antes de volver a mirar a Kenobi.

-María me da alegría verte de nuevo.-sonríe Kenobi a la joven mujer.

-Maestro Kenobi,-saluda la mujer antes de añadir-... creí que estaba muerto...

Continuara…

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Esta es mi primera historia de Star Wars,_

_Espero me quede bien y os guste._

_Besos._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Empieza la historia: La aparición de Kenobi II parte.

Como toda respuesta Kenobi sonrió a la joven mujer y suspiro.

-Es una larga historia, que te contaré en otro momento-dice poniéndose serio-Ahora hay algo más importante que debo decirte.-anuncía yendo al salón de la casa-árbol.

-Lo que?-pregunta María también seria sentándose en un sillón individual enfrente de Obi-wan quien se sentó en el sofá.

-Ya sabes de qué.-hablo mirándola.

Un brillo oscuro paso por los ojos de María.

-Si es de Vader de quien quiere hablar mejor callase maestro Kenobi-respondió más duramente pero aun con respecto.

Obi-wan solo suspiro.

Esa chica siempre había sido terca, a veces, como esta, demasiado.

-Sabes que es por el bien de la galaxia.-intentó convencerla.

-Anabel ya tiene bastante, no dejaré que él le haga daño.-respondió la mujer testaruda como ella sola.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas la joven Skywalker entró en la sala y le dio un plato de comida a su madre y otro al señor Kenobi para después empezar a cenar los tres, en silencio.

Cuando acabaron de cenar y de fregar los platos Anabel se ofreció a mostrarle la habitación donde dormiría a Obi-wan quien solo sonrió a la chica y soltó un escueto sí.

Pero la mirada de Kenobi no se separaba de los ojos azules de la chica, Anabel nerviosa, por la mirada de Obi-wan, dijo que iba a cambiarse y después volvería para decirle donde dormiría.

El hombre asintió y Anabel desapareció por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

El maestro jedi se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada acusadora de la ex padawan del maestro Windu.

-Tiene sus ojos-soltó.

Y era verdad.

La chica tenía los ojos de su padre.

Esos ojos azules con un brillo de esperanza, fuerza y amor en ellos.

Iguales.

-Lo sé.-respondió la mujer suspirando apartando la vista del hombre delante suya.

Obi-wan la miro y sonrió un poco triste.

El sabia que esa chica, de ojos azules como los de su padre, había nacido de un engaño por una noche de borrachera.

Pues el sabia que María solo veía al padre de la chica como un amigo y este a ella.

Claro, eso antes….

…..antes de unirse al lado oscuro.

María miro de nuevo a Obi-wan.

-Está bien.-respondió suspirando.

Kenobi no necesito más.

María aceptaba que su hija se fuera con él.

A luchar, a proteger la galaxia.

-Pero….-Obi-wan le mira de nuevo-….tu se lo dirás, yo solo os ayudaré.-dictamino.

El maestro jedi asintió de acuerdo y ahí acabo la conversación.

Dos minutos después Anabel volvió y llevó a Obi-wan a su habitación después de darle la buenas noches a su madre quien también se fue a dormir.

Ya metida en la cama y sabiendo que su hija y el maestro Kenobi estaban durmiendo María abrió el cajón de debajo de todo de su mesilla de noche y sacó una foto de ella.

En la foto se veía a María con un chico de nombre Anakin Skywalker ambos sonrientes practicando cada uno, respectivamente, con su maestro.

La joven mujer dejo caer dos lágrimas antes de volver a dejar la foto en su sitio, meterse en la cama y caer dormida.

Mañana les esperaba un largo día.

Continuara…

Espero os haya gustado.

Aquí el segundo capítulo.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3:EMPEZAMOS

**Hola, aquí el tercer episodio de este fic.**

**Disclimaner: todos los personajes son de Georgue Lucas excepto María Faster, Anabel Skywalker y Adrián Tune.**

**Espero os guste.**

CAPITULO 3: EMPEZAMOS.

Al día siguiente, cuando María hubo informado a su hija de que se iban a ir junto con Kenobi de viaje y esta, no sin dudas y extrañada, aceptará: se dirigieron al pueblo.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba la moto de Obi-wan quien se dirigió a donde estaba su moto junto con María al ver que un chico de ojos marrones y pelo igualmente marrón se acercaba a la menor.

-Hola-saludó el chico.

Anabel torció el gesto.

-Que quieres Adri?-preguntó.

Adrián Tune, nombre del chico, soltó una leve risa antes de enfrentar la mirada enfadada de su amiga.

-Los cazadores dicen que han detectado a un jedi cerca de ti.-informó ya serio.

Anabel miró de rojos, al mismo tiempo que Adrián, al lugar donde estaban su madre y Obi-wan hablando, ya subidos en la moto.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar.

-Dile a tu padre que deje de meterse en mis asuntos.-respondió dándose la vuelta y yendo con su madre y el señor Kenobi.

Ella no era tonta.

Sabía que con cazadores Adrián se refería a su propio padre. Al fin y al cabo el señor Tune era uno de los cazadores.

-Tendremos que buscar a alguien que nos lleve.-observo Kenobi-mi moto no sirve, necesitamos una nave.-añadió.

Anabel giró su vista encontrándose con la sonrisa orgullosa y victoriosa de su amigo quien se acercaba a ellos y estaba claro que había oído los dicho por el mayor.

-Yo os puedo ayudar con eso.-anunció Adrián al llegar a su lado.

Ambos adultos le miraron.

-Hace meses capturamos a un chico que intentaba matar a uno de los nuestros y nos quedamos con su nave.-explicó-Os la presto.-se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

María miró al chico seriamente.

Para ella no era ningún secreto que el padre del menor era un cazador.

-¿Y por qué nos harías ese favor?-preguntó levantando una ceja intrigada.

-Como usted a dicho-respondió el chico mirando solamente a la joven mujer-considerarlo un favor.-acabó de decir.

Anabel intervino.

-Gracias Adrián.-le dijo antes de que su madre o el señor Kenobi dijeran algo.

Este asintió como toda respuesta para seguidamente llevarles hasta donde estaba estacionada la nave.

Al llegar les dio las llaves y mientras Obi-wan introducía dentro de la nave su moto, aviso a su amiga de que la trajeran intacta.

No quería problemas con su padre.

Anabel asintió y despidiéndose del chico subió a la nave junto a su madre y pilotando la susodicha salieron del planeta ante la vista de Adrián.

Mientras tanto….

"_En una de las naves del Imperio"_

Darth Vader andaba seguido de cerca por cuatro de sus guardias y el comandante de estos y unos guardias más.

-Lord Vader ya está todo preparado.-anunció el comandante.

-Bien.-respondió simplemente-¿Cuándo podréis empezar?-preguntó mientras delante del una puerta se abría y junto con los guardias y el comandante entraba en el lugar.

Que justamente era la sala de mando.

-Cuando este diga, mi Lord.-respondió de nueva cuenta el comandante.

-Pues empezar ya.-mando firmemente Vader.

-Sí, Lord Vader.-respondió por última vez el comandante antes de irse a hacer los mandado seguido de los cuatros guardias.

Vader simplemente se quedó allí mirando trabajar a la gente.

Continuara…

**Espero os gustara.**

**Ojala comentéis.**

**Besos.**


End file.
